knight_rider_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight Industries Two Thousand
K.I.T.T. (an acronym for Knight Industries Two Thousand) is a A.I. computer that controls the high-tech Knight 2000, a black Pontiac Firebird Trans Am T-top automobile. K.I.T.T. is the second model being the new and improved Version of the car of the future, He was designed by Wilton Knight and co created by Charles Graiman. He was created in 1982. History K.I.T.T. was conceived and designed by the late Wilton Knight, a brilliant but eccentric billionaire and founder of the "Foundation for Law and Government", (commonly shortened to F.L.A.G.), and its parent Knight Industries. K.I.T.T.'s main cybernetic processor was first installed in a mainframe computer used by the United States government in Washington D.C. However, Wilton saw better use for him in the Foundation's crime-fighting crusade and eventually the system was installed in the Knight 2000. K.I.T.T. was in fact the second vehicle built by Knight Industries with artificial intelligence. His predecessor was K.A.R.R. the Knight Automated Roving Robot. K.A.R.R. was programmed for self-preservation, but this proved to be dangerous to the Foundation's interests. K.A.R.R. was later deactivated and placed in storage while K.I.T.T. was given to his new operator, Michael Knight (the new identity of Michael Long). Unlike K.A.R.R. K.I.T.T. is programmed primarily to protect Michael and all human life at all costs. This is made clear in the pilot episode when Michael asks Devon Miles if K.I.T.T. will protect anyone driving it. Devon's answer is that K.I.T.T.'s primary function is the preservation of human life, and Michael's in particular. with his driver Michael Knight leaving F.L.A.G. in 1990 K.I.T.T. was left in the F.L.A.G.s garages still active. After Michael left F.L.A.G. K.I.T.T.s Replacement K.R.O. The Knight Reformulation One was put in service in 1994. In 1997 K.I.T.T.s main CPU unit had apparently been housed inside Sky One without anyones knowledge. Most likely placed there by Michael Knight or Devon Miles. And he then began possing as a mysterious man named shadow trying to help the TKR team. K.I.T.T. (as Shadow) calls for a secret meeting with Team Knight Rider in an abandoned office building. Although they are suspicious, Kyle and Jenny go to meet Shadow while the rest of the team waits outside. Shadow tells Kyle and Jenny that everything that Mobius has done to them has been related, and that Mobius has been trying to get to him. As Shadow is about to reveal Mobius' next target, the building starts to explode. Kyle and Jenny narrowly escape, leaving Shadow trapped behind. Later On Sky One, Mobius activates a working mind control device and rolls unnoticed past Gil the mechanic. He enters the situation, where Shadow is waiting for him. Shadow tells Mobius that it was only a matter a time before Mobius figured out who he was. Mobius says that he's taking Shadow with him. A sphere-shaped electronic casing labeled "K.I.T.T." rises from the center console, and Mobius removes it. As he does, the holographic image of Shadow disappers. Mobius leaves just as the team arrives. They discover a message: longitude and latitude coordinates. The team goes to the location and find a tombstone marked "Michael Knight R.I.P. One man who made a difference". A man appears and tells them "I'm Michael Knight. Or at least I was." Going Back Into Service By the time of the year 2000, K.I.T.T. A.I is back in the hands of FLAG but the Knight 2000 has been dismantled and parts sold off to medical research companies. His AI system was recovered by Michael and was installed in the dashboard of his 1957 Chevy Bel-Air. K.I.T.T.'s A.I. was later transferred by Michael into the Knight 4000 and promptly served FLAG as the "new" field unit. K.I.T.T.'s Features K.I.T.T. is loaded with special features, most of which could be activated by buttons on panels to either side of the steering wheel or on a console on the ceiling of the interior. The button function layout was not consistent; some features were used once and never seen again. K.I.T.T. underwent a major modification during a refit in 1985 which included the addition of Super Pursuit Mode and a convertible top. Some of K.I.T.T.'s features include the following: Computer AI - The "brain" of K.I.T.T. was the Knight 2000 Microprocessor, the center of a self-aware cybernetic logic module that allowed K.I.T.T. to think, learn, communicate and interact with humans. K.I.T.T. was given a sensitive personality that included an easily brusied ego. Although the belief that K.I.T.T. was truly sentient was never discussed on the show, K.I.T.T. was fully aware of himself. According to KITT himself, K.I.T.T.'s reaction time is one nanosecond, and his memory capacity is 1,000 megabits. For the latter, it is uncertain whether or not active RAM or hard drive space was being discussed. K.I.T.T.'s future capacity is unlimited. K.I.T.T. was programmed to obey all orders given to him by his human creators, so long as they didn't violate his prime directive of protecting human life (especially Michael's) to the best of his abilities. The system could drive the car better than a human operator could. He could provide music, video and video games via an in-dash entertainment system. Molecular Bonded Shell - K.I.T.T. is armored with "Tri-Helical Plasteel 1000 MBS", or Molecular Bonded Shell plating which protects him from almost all forms of conventional firearms and explosive devices. They can only be harmed by heavy artillery and rockets, and even then, the blast usually leaves most of the car's shell intact and only damages internal components. The shell protects every part of the car including the tires. As a result, K.I.T.T. could act as a shield for explosives by driving over bombs and suppressing the blast. A laser is also capable of damaging the alloy, however the shell can only withstand a maximum of 2 shots before being neutralized. The shell also protects against fire and electricity; however, it is vulnerable to some potent acids and at least one formula was made to completely neutralize the shell. Long exposure to seawater can weaken the shell. The shell provides a frame tolerance of 223,000 lb (111.5 tons) and a front and rear axle suspension load of 57,000 lb (28.5 tons). The shell is actually a combination of three secret substances referred together as the "Knight Compound". It was developed by Wilton Knight who entrusted parts of the formula to three separate people. Each individual knows only two pieces of the formula, ensuring that any two of them could make more of the Knight Compound in an emergency situation and that no one person would be able to make it. Pyroclastic Lamination - K.I.T.T. is protected by a thermal-resistant coating that can withstand sustained temperatures of up to 800 degrees Fahrenheit. Power System - K.I.T.T. is powered by the Knight Industries turbojet with modified afterburners and a computer controlled 8-speed turbodrive transmission. Specifications 0–60 mph in .2 seconds, standing to quarter mile 4.286 seconds. Electromagnetic hyper-vacuum disc brakes: 14 foot braking distance (70–0 mph). Turbo Boost - K.I.T.T. was equipped with a Turbo Boost capability. The system consisted of a series of rear mounted undercarriage rocket motors, which allowed the car to accelerate to speeds in excess of 200 mph. The rockets could fire both forwards and backwards as needed. The system had two secondary uses: It could be used to provide power for pushing or pulling heavy objects when necessary. When used in combination with the Trajectory Guidance System and a pair of front-mounted rocket motors, the car could "jump" 40 feet into the air to avoid obstacles. Voice Synthesizer - K.I.T.T.'s Voice synthesizer allows K.I.T.T. as well as other similar vehichles logic modules to speak and communicate. Other sounds, such as a police raid to fool criminals or a wild animal's growl, could also be simulated. The Voice Synthesizer "speaks" through the Voice Modulator in the interior of the vehicle. K.I.T.T.'s primary spoken language was English, however by accessing his language module, he could speak fluently in Spanish and French. The module could also be adjusted to give K.I.T.T. different accents; for example, once in 1986 K.I.T.T. used a "New York City" accent and called Michael, "Micky". Electronic Jamming System - K.I.T.T. has an Electronic Jamming System which consists of three main components: the Electromagnetic Field Generator, Electronic Field Disrupter and the Microwave Ignition Sensor. The system can take control of electronic machines, allowing such diverse activites as cheating at slot machines, breaking electronic locks, scrambling security cameras, and withdrawing money from ATMs. The system was used most frequently to disable the engine and activate the brakes on a fleeing vehicle. In some episodes, K.I.T.T. used the system to magnetize and manipulate non-electronic objects such as a mechanical combination lock, and to create "poltergeist" activity, moving random objects to frighten people. Anamorphic Equalizer - The equalizer device is a fiber-optic array of electronic "eyes". The scanner could see in all visual wavelengths as well as X-Ray and infrared. When K.I.T.T.'s surveillance mode was active, the bar would light up and make an ominous swooping sound as it panned left and right. Occasionally, the bar pulsed in different patterns and swept either rapidly or very slowly. It is possible to disable K.I.T.T.'s electronics by penetrating the equalizer with a laser making this one of his few vulnerabilities. Etymotic Equalizer - This system allowed K.I.T.T. to hear sounds. An array of audio sensors were threaded throughout his interior and exterior. Olfactory Sensor - K.I.T.T. could "smell" via an atmospheric sampling device mounted in his front bumper. Microscanners - Microscanners are tiny audio and visual sensors embedded into the grooves of K.I.T.T.'s body. They allow for visual tracking and display of anything around the car. Cruise Modes - These are K.I.T.T.'s three drive modes: Normal Cruise - On "Normal", Michael had control of the car. In an emergency, K.I.T.T. could still take over and activate Auto Cruise. In order to prevent this, one has to use the Manual Override. in 1986, the word "Cruise" was dropped and indicated simply by the word "Normal". Auto Cruise - In "Auto", K.I.T.T. could drive himself utilizing an advanced Auto Collision Avoidance system. Pursuit - "Pursuit" is used during high-speed driving and is a combination of manual and computer assisted operation. K.I.T.T. could respond to road conditions faster than Michael's reflexes could; however, Michael was technically in control of the vehicle and K.I.T.T. helped guide certain maneuvers. Computer Override - K.I.T.T. has a hidden switch and setting dial under the dash that either completely shuts down his AI module or deactivates certain systems should the need arise. Manual Override - K.I.T.T. has a function which can be activated in order to completely lock the AI from all the vehicle controls. Unlike the Computer Override, Manual Override simply keeps K.I.T.T. from activating Auto Cruise or preventing anyone inside the car from doing something that would probably hurt them. K.I.T.T.'s AI is still able to protest such actions vocally. Police Lights/Siren - K.I.T.T.'s headlights can flash red and blue as police lights, and he has a siren. Silent Mode - K.I.T.T. could run silently. The feature dampened his engine noise and allow him to sneak around. Grappling Hook and Winch - K.I.T.T. has a hidden winch and grappling hook system, one mounted under his front bumper, and another in a compartment behind his tail light plate. Most often the hook is connected by a strong cable, but a metal arm has also been seen. Parachute - K.I.T.T. is equipped with a parachute. Oil Jets/Smoke Screen - K.I.T.T. could spray an oil slick and a plume of smoke from under the rear bumper. Flame Thrower - K.I.T.T. has flame throwers mounted under his bumpers. Tear Gas Launcher - K.I.T.T. can dispense a cloud of tear gas along with his smoke screen. Ultramagnesium Charges - K.I.T.T. can launch magnesium flares, which can also be used to divert heat-seeking missiles fired at him. High Traction Drop Downs - When activated, the HTDD system hydraulically raises K.I.T.T.'s chassis for better traction when driving off-road. Traction Spikes - When activated K.I.T.T.'s tires would have spikes coming out in order for K.I.T.T. to drive up steep off-road hills. Telephone Comlink - Michael could contact home base and communicate with Devon and others using K.I.T.T.'s video display. Surveillance Mode - Surveillance Mode did several things: K.I.T.T. could detect people and vehicles and track their movements and discern proximity. K.I.T.T. could gather structural schematics of buildings, vehicles, or other devices and help Michael avoid potential danger when he was snooping. K.I.T.T. could also monitor radio transmissions and telephone communications within a location and trace those calls. K.I.T.T. could tap into computer systems to monitor, or upload and download information as long as he could break the access codes. Infrared Tracking Scope - K.I.T.T. could monitor the position of specific vehicles in the area within 10 miles. For instance, if Michael wanted to know the location of every police vehicle within 5 miles, K.I.T.T. could display a schematic on his monitors of all police vehicles relative to his position. Laser Powerpack - K.I.T.T. can fire a high powered ultra-frequency modulated laser capable of burning through steel plating. Like most of K.I.T.T.'s components, the schematics for the laser device are classified. Bomb Sniffer - K.I.T.T. is equipped with a bomb sniffer module that can detect explosives within a few yards of the vehicle. Medical scanner - K.I.T.T. has a medical scanner that includes an electrocardiograph (ECG). The medical scanner can monitor the vital signs of individuals and display them on his monitors. It could indicate such conditions as if they were injured, poisoned, undergoing stress or other emotional behavior. K.I.T.T. could even monitor Michael's physical activity through sensors inside the driver seat. Deflatable Tires - K.I.T.T. could deflate and reinflate his tires. Fuel Processor - K.I.T.T. was powered by a turbine engine primarily fueled by hydrogen gas. However, his complex fuel processor allows him to run on any combustible liquid, even regular gasoline. K.I.T.T.'s actual fuel requirements and efficiency ratings were classified, however once, K.I.T.T. mentioned his fuel economy was at least 100 miles per gallon. However, when operating on fuels other than liquid hydrogen, K.I.T.T.'s fuel efficiency and power output may be lowered. Self-Tinting Windows - K.I.T.T.'s windows could darken to opacity for various situations. Voice Stress Analyzer - K.I.T.T. can process spoken voices and determine if someone may be lying. Auto Doors, Sunroof, and Trunklid - K.I.T.T. could automatically open and close his doors and T-tops. He could also lock his doors to prevent unauthorized entry into his driver compartment. He could also open his hood automatically. Rotating License Plate - K.I.T.T. can rotate his KNIGHT license plate to reveal a fictitious one reading KNI 667 Michael used this to evade police when an APB was placed on him. Seat Ejection System - K.I.T.T. had two front ejection seats, mostly used when Michael needed a boost to fire escapes or building roof tops. Passive Laser Restraint System - Added to K.I.T.T. in 1984, the restraint system helped protect Michael and any passengers from the shock of sudden impacts and hard stopping, especially after Super-Pursuit Mode. It is speculated that this is a primitive form of an inertial damping device. Video Display Monitors - K.I.T.T. had two Cathode ray tube video display monitors on his dash for various readouts. They are controlled by two systems, the Graphic Translator (which sketches likenesses from verbal input) and the Anamorphic Equalizer (which gathered visual information from K.I.T.T.'s front scan bar) and microscanners. K.I.T.T. only had one when his dash was redesigned in 1984. Computer Print Out - K.I.T.T. could print hard copies of data on a dashboard-mounted printer. Ultraphonic Chemical Analyzer - K.I.T.T. has a retractable tray with a anelectron scanner that could analyze the chemical properties of various materials. It could even scan fingerprints and read ballistic information off bullets and compare these with a police database. Aside from the scanning tray, the system could also analyze chemical information gathered from K.I.T.T.'s exterior sensors. Fire Extinguisher - K.I.T.T. could put out small fires from a CO2 sprayer in his bumpers. Interior Oxygenator - K.I.T.T. could release oxygen into his driver compartment and provide air to passengers if he was ever submerged in water or buried in earth. This is also used to overcome the effects of certain drugs. Two-Wheel Ski Drive - The Ski Mode setting allowed K.I.T.T. to "ski" (driving up on two wheels). Third Stage Aquatic Synthesizer - With this system, K.I.T.T. can hydroplane, effectively "driving" on water, using his wheels and turbo system for propulsion. Sub Zero - K.I.T.T. could release cryogenic gases and "flash freeze" the driver compartment. This was used once when a baby tiger managed to get inside to gnaw on his steering wheel and K.I.T.T. wanted him out. Sleep Gas - K.I.T.T. could spray a gas into the driver compartment that could render an unwanted occupant unconscious. Vacuum - K.I.T.T. could expend all breathable air from the driver compartment, K.I.T.T. used this to rid the compartment of smoke after bombs were detonated in his trunk. Trajectory Guidance System - Allowed K.I.T.T. to calculate the perfect trajectory so that the car could Turbo Boost out in a stationary position or if it was trapped under something. Super-Pursuit Mode - K.I.T.T.'s Super-Pursuit mode was added in 1985. It was the result of a redesign of the car to integrate new concepts consisting of improved rocket boosters, retractable spoilers for aerodynamic stability, and movable air inlets for increased cooling. Super-Pursuit Mode provided a 40% boost in speed beyond the car's original top speed of 300 MPH. Emergency Braking System - The EBS slowed K.I.T.T. down from Super-Pursuit speeds. It consisted of a forward breaking booster and air panels that popped out to create air friction. Convertible Roof - Added in 1985, by pressing the "C" button on K.I.T.T.'s dash, Michael could bring the top down and K.I.T.T. became a convertible. An unknown number of these systems were designed at Stanford University K.I.T.T.'s total production cost was estimated at $11,400,000 in 1982. (This was K.I.T.T.'s total construction cost as he was first built in 1982. This equals $24,382,861 in 2006 dollars. However, due to inflation and material costs $53,299,730 would be needed in 2006 to purchase the material used in 1982). The cost of subsequent equipment improvements and the installation of additional features since his activation have not been factored. Other equipment * Comlink - K.I.T.T. is in constant contact with Michael via a two-way communication wristwatch (a modified '80s LCD AM radio watch) Michael wore. The watch also had a micro camera and scanner that K.I.T.T. could access to gather information. * Homing Device - In dire emergency, Michael can activate a secret homing beacon hidden inside a gold pendant he wears around his neck. The beacon sends a priority signal that can remotely activate K.I.T.T. and override his programming so that he rushes to Michael's aid. * 'F.L.A.G. Mobile Unit -' K.I.T.T.'s moblie garage. Appearance K.I.T.T. was a black 1982 Trans Am with some custom body parts for the entirety of his service; however, he did undergo some cosmetic changes during his life. The nose of the car was a brand new design different from K.A.R.R. however later K.I.T.T. got the same front nose as K.A.R.R. wich over the years got updated. In 1985, K.I.T.T. could now engage his Super Pursuit Mode, Emergency Braking System and his Convertible Mode, all which altered his exterior appearance in some way. From 1982 to 1984 K.I.T.T. had one dashboard style. When K.I.T.T. was rebuilt in 1984 K.I.T.T. was given an updated dashboard. In the year 2000 K.I.T.T.s A.I. was put by Michael into his Blue 1957 Chevy Bel Air and later into the Knight 4000 a red one of a kind F.L.A.G. designed car and so served F.L.A.G. as the new field unit. Image:PilotKI2Tfront.jpg|K.I.T.T. on his first test run Image:kotp30.jpg|K.I.T.T. in 1982 Image:SPMKI2TFront.jpg|K.I.T.T. in Super Pursuit Mode (Front View) Image:SPMKI2Trear.jpg|K.I.T.T. in Super Pursuit Mode (Rear View) Image:SPMEBSKI2Trear.jpg|K.I.T.T. deploying his Emergency Breaking System Image:ConvertibleKI2T.jpg|K.I.T.T. in his Convertible Mode Image:Shadow.gif|K.I.T.T. as Shadow Image:KI2T57Chevy.jpg|K.I.T.T. installed in a 1957 Chevy Bel-Air Image:Kift.jpg|K.I.T.T.'s A.I. installed into the body of the new Knight 4000 Image:Season12Dash.jpg|The Dashboard from 1982 to 1984 Image:PDVD_150-1.jpg|The Dashboard from 1984 to 1990 Image:KI2TinChevyDash.jpg|Michael's 1957 Chevy Bel-Air dashboard with K.I.T.T.'s components Image:KITTVoiceModulatorPilot.jpg|K.I.T.T.'s voice modulator after initial Construction in 1982 Image:KI2TPilotVoiceBox.jpg|K.I.T.T.'s voice modulator from 1982 to 1982 Image:KI2TSeason1AVoiceBox.jpg|K.I.T.T.'s voice modulator from 1982 to 1982 Image:KI2TSeason1B2VoiceBox.jpg|K.I.T.T.'s voice modulator from 1982 to 1984 Image:Snapshot.jpg|K.I.T.T.'s voice modulator from 1984 to 1985 Image:KI2TSeason34VoiceBox.jpg|K.I.T.T.'s voice modulator from 1985 to 1990 Trivia When asked about K.I.T.T.'s whereabouts, David Hasselhoff indicates that, like Roy Rogers' horse Trigger, K.I.T.T. is now stuffed and mounted in Hasselhoff's living room. In actual fact, one of the cars used became Hasselhoff's personal property at the end of production and was sold into a private collection in 1992. It can now be seen at the (Cars of the Stars Motor Museum) in Keswick, Cumbria, England. K.I.T.T. was designed by customizer Michael Scheffe. The convertible and super-pursuit K.I.T.T.s were designed and built by George Barris. Hasselhoff and "K.I.T.T." appeared in an episode of Diff'rent Strokes, but Daniels did not provide the voice. K.I.T.T. accompanied David Hasselhoff when he performed onstage, singing one of his songs at Disneyland back in 1985, with various Disney characters behind him as his band. K.I.T.T. appeared in an AT&T television commercial with other robotic entertainment stars as Robby the Robot, WOPR, and Rosie the Robot Maid. K.I.T.T.'s scanner is similar to that of the Cylons from the science fiction series Battlestar Galactica. Glen A. Larson, the creator of both Knight Rider and Battlestar Galactica has stated that the two shows have nothing else in common and to remove any fan speculation, he stated in the Season One Knight Rider DVD audio-comments, that he simply reused the scanning light for K.I.T.T. because he liked the effect. Ironically, in an episode of the original incarnation of Battlestar Galactica, the character Starbuck pilots a new type of Viper that has an A.I. installed into it named CORA, which was able to pilot the craft and verbally interact with a human pilot. K.I.T.T. appeared on stage and sang a duet with Nick Lachey during the one hour special, The Nick and Jessica Variety Hour. K.I.T.T. was reunited with David Hasselhoff in a season 1 episode of the variety show/talent show America's Got Talent, on which Hasselhoff was a judge. A performer brought a replica of K.I.T.T. onto center stage as scenery during her burlesque act. The following evening, Hasselhoff incorporated the K.I.T.T. replica into his musical performance of "Jump In My Car" on stage. David Hasselhoff drives the only right hand drive K.I.T.T. replica built in his music video "Jump in My Car", because the video was shot in Sydney, Australia, and the car came from Victoria, Australia. According to an appearance on MTV Cribs, Joey Fatone owns one of the actual K.I.T.T. cars used on the series. In the Futurama ''episode "The Honking", the werecar Project Satan is said to be made of the parts of the most evil cars in the world, including K.I.T.T.'s windshield wipers. In the ''Simpsons episode "Milhouse Doesn't Live Here Anymore", K.I.T.T. is featured in an exhibit at the Museum of Television and TV titled "Things that shouldn't talk... but do". Also in the Simpsons, K.I.T.T. was animated in the episode "The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace" On April 4th, 2007, one of the four K.I.T.T. cars used in production of the television series was put up for sale for $149,995 by Johnny Verhoek of Kassabian Motors, Dublin, California. David Hasselhoff appeared in an episode of the claymation series Celebrity Deathmatch, fighting on a Baywatch style ring. After David was heavily injuried by John Tesh, K.I.T.T. jumped on Tesh, crushing him. K.I.T.T.'s body was a Dune Buggy. K.I.T.T. also appeared as a cameo in the Disney movie 'Herbie: Fully Loaded'.